bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Asher Domitri
Forge-master Asher Domitri was a young, undead Death Knight blacksmith of Gilnean descent who is currently sworn to the Blades of Greymane and the Dread. Only recently was he actually raised into undeath, due to an agreement made while he was alive. Considering himself to be a 'perma-worgen', or somebody who does not willingly shift into human form, Asher was a hulking beast standing at 6'8, muscular and covered in scars. Born and raised in Gilneas City, but reborn to serve as the chief Forge-master within the Dread, Asher took his work very seriously. He was regarded as being brash, grumpy, bloodthirsty and hardworking, with a particular anger towards dwarves. Asher has since gone missing since his discovery that his own undeath was caused by a black dragoness of unknown name, and is presumed deceased until further notice. Appearance Though in life he was scruffy and crude, surprisingly the "new and improved" Asher Domitri is slightly less scruffy. A tall and fiercesome warrior with powerfully built muscles and arms, Asher appears to be a walking tank at times, hulking over with a weapon in hand, a snarling grin on his face, and his middle finger raised for battle. He has a multitude of scars and a somewhat pronounced limp on his right leg, but all things considered, he hasn't slowed much, if only now having his strength preserved in a dark effigy. Most obviously is a long cut across the bridge of his muzzle, causing the fur to spike up in an unseemly manner. However, the cause of his death is revealed if he removes his top; On his gut is a large, pronounced stab wound scar that damaged both his hip and his internal organs, leading to the limp. Asher has a dark, soot colored coat with a lighter, ashen grey undercoat that often reveals itself if his fur becomes parted, with light grey specks dotting across the sable markings on his face and back. His mane is a deep, charcoal color that is wavy and thick in texture, and his ears are short and tattered from a lifetime without wearing a helmet. History Asher was born as the fourth son, 21 years ago to Edgar and Maria Domitri. A married, impoverished couple living in the northern slums of the Merchant Square, they also had to care for his six siblings. Edgar was a former soldier for the Gilnean Army, and Maria served as a nurse at the time. After getting married, they fell on hard times thanks to Edgar's alcoholism and had trouble supporting their children, and fracturing their marriage. Early Life As the middle child of the family, Asher often went to bed hungry, as he wasn't old enough to work for his food, and too old to be cared for like his baby siblings. He struggled like this for some time, until he was four years old, which the rebellion started, greatly hindering the loyalist family further. Edgar, forced to sign up for the fight against the rebels, left the family in ruins. Losing the ability to care for her children, Maria called in all of her favors from men she had saved during their military campaigns. His older brothers were sent to work on the northern farms, his sisters Tia and Erinna were sent to train as priestesses of the church, and Wallace stayed at home as he was a baby. Asher was given an apprenticeship to a grizzled veteran blacksmith, Trevir Smith, who's life had been saved by Maria in earlier years. At first, it was hell for Asher. He had to sleep in the smithy itself and was fed twice a day, forced to do grueling tasks for his master. However, he soon became friends with the shy and quirky son of the blacksmith, Emmet, who eventually was brothers with him in everything except blood. Their lasting friendship lingered as laughter in the forge, and eventually allowed Trevir to open up and accept Asher as his own son, even allowing the two boys to share a room together. It was here that he began to learn the way of the trade, smithing everything from nails, to horseshoes, to pickaxes, even up to swords, in his later years. He often visited his sisters, his mother and Wallace in this time, but was only able to communicate with his brothers through letters. Invasion of Gilneas Asher was just an adolescent when the Worgen Curse began to sweep through the lands, only about fourteen or fifteen at the time, but that didn't stop him from becoming afflicted like all the rest when they broke into the city, ravaging through it. While he was gathering everything up to evacuate with his mentor and adopted brother, they were cornered by a worgen, who viciously attacked Asher. They were able to kill the beast, but Trevir was wounded, and as Asher was turned suddenly, he fatally struck the man before fleeing into the woods. Asher spent much of his time as a feral worgen stalking around generally being a rather brutal ravager, up until he was subdued and forced to take the serum to regain his mind in Duskhaven. From there he began to work as a blacksmith, fixing armor and weapons, as well as smithing tools and things needed for the people there. It was here that he finished making his twin blades, Mongrel and Ravager, who he bore all through his life from that point, and were some of his finest work. He began to work as a guard as well, once Duskhaven was evacuated, and even up until the destruction of the Horde's forces, he lingered back and protected other civilians. Living in Stormwind After being rescued and lived as a refugee in Teldrassil for some time, Asher was out of work and quickly losing any of the funds he had made as a blacksmith. He heard of an offer to work for the Stormwind guard, fixing weapons and armor, and quickly spent his last remaining funds on a boat ride back to apply. Unfortunately, he lost the job to somebody more qualified, and was left completely destitute. He was able to begin working as a mercenary, beating up people in alleyways and getting paid to do it, and lived on the streets, saving up his coin, and only spending it for food and repairs. Eventually, he was able to save up enough coin to rent his own space within the Dwarven District, which he fashioned into a smithy, and named it the Dragon's Breath Repairs and Armory. It was here he was able to make a meager living, which was surprising due to his age, of which he was only 16 at the time. Many visited the shop as a bit of a novelty, to see a young man like him crafting as well as somebody twice his age, and over time, he started filling out larger and larger orders. However, his luck wasn't bound to keep working forever, as in time, a dark iron family of dwarves moved in across the street and founded their own smithy. Within time, they became his competitors, and eventually, his nemesis, as he couldn't churn out weapons and armor like they could, despite all his marketing. Over time, the Dragon's Breath Armory began to fade into obscurity, and Asher watched as his hard work began to slip away like sand from his fingers. Within time, he made the hard choice to get a second job, and put his blades to work once more. Blades of Greymane It was in this search for work that he stumbled upon a Blades of Greymane recruitment drive in the Cathedral district. After speaking with the recruiter, he decided that he would offer his services as a blacksmith to them, although they were more interested in his ability to fight, especially due to the fact that they needed more forces against the Burning Legion's invasion. Fighting with the Blades of Greymane gave Asher ample opportunities, one of which was employment under Teddy Shaftoe, the owner of The Pearl Necklace, a wealthy Gilnean brothel, in which Asher would serve as a body guard to the courtesans and bouncer to the guests. It was there he made friends with a regular, Addie Thompson, whom he eventually became roommates and coworkers with at a separate business. Although he was loyal to Teddy Shaftoe thanks to a healthy wage and "bonuses" on the side, the emergence of Argus in Azeroth's skies prompted Asher to make a hasty decision to save his business, and he boarded the Vindicaar, selling and repairing weapons and armor for the Army of the Light and any Azerothian soldiers that came. He began to amass a fortune, and the Dragon's Breath smithy became known as the "Forge that fixed the Light itself." However, while there, he was made aware of the true horrors of the Legion's reality, and knowing of Roderick Gallowood's secretive List, requested that he be put on it, that in case he should fall fighting the Legion, he was to return as an undead Death Knight and protect Azeroth further. Upon returning to Azeroth to save his coin for a rainy day, he was prompted with an offer from Teddy Shaftoe, to sell his smithy's current location and reopen it in Ridgebane, where Teddy was to become a noble lord. Asher accepted, moved out (with a middle finger raised to the MacDunley's) and reopened in Ridgebane, selling and fixing farm equipment. The jobs weren't as lucrative as he was first promised, but he still made an easy living for some time, until Shaftoe was ousted as a traitor, jailed, and had all his titles and land stripped from him. The payment dried up, and his replacement did little to take care of his new citizens. Eventually Asher's savings began to dry up, and with the little money he had left, he closed down the smithy and moved to Bannhurst, becoming roommates with Addie and was able to get a job at the Shrouded Raven Tavern with her. The Forgotten Dragonslayer Asher slowly adjusted to his new work as a bartender and custodian to the popular Shrouded Raven Tavern, working alongside Addie and several others. Though it was somewhat humiliating serving drinks to his former brothers and sisters in arms, he made a decent living for himself, and began attempting to find a relationship. He found it in a strange new face sitting across his bar one day, scribbling in a journal and supposedly waiting for somebody. However, that 'somebody' never showed up, and feeling sorry for the man, Asher struck up a conversation and gave him a drink or two on the house. The conversation led to some very interesting discussions about demons, the Legion, Gilneas, and eventually, settled on dragons, of which Asher was always obsessed with. The man, named Victor Brickenhill, offered his notes to Asher, but discovered he was unable to read. Victor offered to teach Asher, and though he begrudgingly accepted, their time spent together in private, reading books and tracing letters, eventually grew into something more. Asher found himself head over heels for the quirky, nervous young worgen, of whom found Asher charmingly rugged. On one day, however, they found something out in a book Victor was reading to Asher, of a family of mysterious dragon hunters with the last name of Domitri. This lead to a continent wide adventure with Asher, Victor and Addie searching for clues to Asher's past, into Hillsbrad, to Ironforge, to Stormwind, back to the Twilight Highlands, and then finally, to the Blasted Lands, where there was an old, broken down manor belonging to the family for many, many years. It was there they found out the truth - Asher's grandmother did not want the dangerous life for her son, and took him to Gilneas to get away from it all, posing as a peasant. In the mean time, the Domitri family was wiped out in a secretive strike by the Black Dragonflight, and almost all records of them were scoured from history. However, with the destruction of the Black Dragonflight and the remaining flights dwindling in number, Asher decided to let the past lie in the ashes of the manor, and returned to his life with Victor and Addie for some time, content with his life. Death and Rebirth However, life has the tendency to change for the worst in the best of times. One day, when Asher was travelling on the road from Bannhurst down south, he was ambushed by a band of highwaymen, looking to make a quick buck. Asher was able to fend most of then off thanks to his twin blades, but one of them got a horrific strike in on his side, shattering part of his hip and damaging several internal organs. He rolled in a ditch to get away, where he was forced to suffer and eventually pass away from dehydration, for his body only to be found hours later. Message was sent along to Ser Roderick Gallowood of his demise, and his body was preserved and sent to him for rebirth. Asher was raised, and although he was confused and his mind foggy, was reminded of the pact he had made before. Gallowood helped him adjust to his new un-life, and appointed him as Forgemaster of the Dread, for him to fix the saronite armor and weapons that the Dread used. Asher accepted, believing there to be no other alternative. Gallowood then instilled the belief into him that Death Knights could not love, that it would ruin everything they cared about if they did, and Asher was forced to pass the terrible message along. He broke up with Victor and moved out of Addie's apartment, saying hasty good-byes in an effort to hide his pain, and moved into the Dread, where he now works as a blacksmith once more. Relationships Family Asher has always had a fairly good relationship with most of his brothers and sisters, even after being sold off to his apprenticeship, but especially so with his sisters, Wallace, and his mother, who all remained in the city with him. He was especially close to his younger sister Tia, who he always sent gifts and letters to. When he couldn't find them after the Forsaken Invasion, he was heartbroken, believing them to be dead. He has yet to find any information on whether they are dead or alive, and after eight long years of looking, has convinced himself that they were long gone. He doesn't care for his father, as he never returned after the war, presumably off with some whore. Blades of Greymane Asher is currently working and serving the Commander of the Dread, Sir Roderick Gallowood, after being raised into a Death Knight by the man. While Asher is not outwardly friendly towards the Commander, he is thankful that he has been given a second chance, and will do his best to serve Gilneas in the process. Asher was formally employed under Teddy Shaftoe, working as his right hand man and working the forge in Ridgebane. However, after the man lost his Barony due to a treasonous act, and the land suffered great economical stress, Asher lost everything after selling his assets to buy a smithy in that land. As such, he regards much of his downfall to that. Asher was good friends with Siracco Karanes, a mercenary with a heart of gold, and at one time, Asher's unrequited love interest. Since being raised, however, he's not as interested in those things anymore, but still can't wait to see him again. Romance Asher currently doesn't have any romance in his life, though has had several partners. Of note are three, his first lover, Adeline Geraldin, Edward Hilde, and Victor Brickenhill, his last. Adeline Geraldin was the daughter of a fruit merchant, and when Asher was in his formative teenaged years after the fall of Gilneas, she was his chosen interest. He was initially struggling with his attraction to men, and chose instead to try to get with her. The relationship did not last long, only a few months, but helped solidify that he did not like women. Edward Hilde was a prominent land-owner in Stormwind that initially met Asher via a commission for his son's ceremonial armor. Recently divorced by his wife, he was interested in Asher from the beginning as a small time fling. However, that relationship began to develop into something more wholesome, but he soon realized he didn't want to commit to the Blacksmith, and dumped him. The relationship only lasted for about a month and a half. Victor Brickenhill is a historian and Dracologist who specifically studies blue and black dragons. Asher met him while he was working at the Shrouded Raven's Tavern in Bannhurst, and Victor was the first to realize what Asher's last name meant - 'Dragonslayer'. They were in a committed relationship up until Asher's death, and although neither have moved on after his rebirth, Asher has chosen not to be with him due to Roderick's insistence not to. Trivia - Asher has a bit of a potty mouth, even in undeath, and won't hesitate to spew out foul insults depending on his mood. You can typically tell how passionate he is about something by the amount of F-bombs he drops. - Asher loathes horses, and detests riding most things. However, he's always been fascinated by dragons, and especially Proto-drakes, and is kind of a dork about them. - Asher actually has a tramp stamp in his human form of Genn Greymane lounging erotically with roses around him, unable to be seen under his worgen form's fur. Few know about it thanks to the man's perma-worgen status, but it will always be there, a haunting reminder of what happens when you have a drinking contest with a tuskarr.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:Blacksmiths Category:Blades of Greymane